10 IPOD Drabbles Challenge: About McCoyChapel
by shakeahand55
Summary: 10 drabble challenges all about McCoy and Chapel, from the mccoy chapel group on livejournal.
1. 10 Songs

**Title: **10 IPod Drabbles about McCoy and Chapel

**Author: **shakeahand55

**Summary: **10 drabble challenges all about McCoy and Chapel, from the **mccoy_chapel** group on livejournal.

**Word Count:** 2381

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, you'd know if I did.

**Beta: **None

**Notes/Warning:** This is my first ever try at a drabble challenge, so I hope it's alright, please be kind and R&R.

* * *

**IPOD**** Drabble Challenge Rules**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like. [McCoy and Chapel for character or pairing and the fandom is Star Trek XI.  
2. Turn on your IPOD/MP3/Music Player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

**1. Volvo Driving Soccer Mom** by Everclear

Christine let out a squeal as she was pulled into the room the padd falling to the floor, a hand quickly placed over her mouth to stop the scream, but she relaxed slightly when she seen it was McCoy who had pulled her in here.

"What the hell are you doing McCoy!" she said pushing off him "tell me if it's true then I'll let you out" he said his hand beside her head after locking the door and his body almost flush with hers as she leaned on the wall and him almost on top of her.

This storage closet was only so big, also one of the reasons he picked this one as sickbay had many more all different sizes, and this one could lock from the outside or inside.

"Where you really a 'wild child' Christine Chapel?" he asked her, she almost wanted to wipe that grin off his face "what did you do my dirty little nurse" he asked almost scared she'd knee him in the balls.

"That's the last time I let you stay in the room when I drink" she said closing her eyes, a smile growing on her face "I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend Tom, I took a few…dance classes with some friends in place of yoga…but I was young and foolish, I'm an responsible adult now…" she slowly smiled and licked her lips slowly.

"Unless you want a wild dirty nurse that is" she kissed him and knew it would be a while before they were leaving that closet.

**2. Carry You Home** by James Blunt 

*I've had this idea already for another fandom but I just changed it for Nu!Trek McCoy/Chapel*

She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, he wasn't the doctor right now, he was her husband and their little girls daddy.

They watched as their little girl of 3 years of age, eyes started to drop until they finally closed and her breathing started to get shallower, soon they both knew it would cease altogether and their living, breathing child would be no more.

They knew she would be in no more pain, she would be with her grandparents and she would be happy, she would always be their little angel but there hearts would be shattered and they weren't sure how they would go on.

Christine softly with shaking hands gently ran her hand over her daughters head as she told her she loved her over and over, Leonard picked up her hand and rubbed it as he lent down and softly spoke his last words for his little girl.

M'Bega touched the side of the overhead screen on the biobed to make it go off as all functions flat lined and noise started to scream out, as if to tell them to help the patient.

He pulled the curtain around the bed, around the grieving family and walked out of them in area to his office to give the family time to be alone.

Isabel Ann McCoy died, almost in her parents arms, her teddy bear under her left arm, her favourite blanket over her and a picture of her big sister Joanna McCoy and her mommy and daddy in the sliver locket around her neck.

**3. Shopping** by Barenaked Ladies

Christine laughed as she saw Leonard's face, he looked grumpy, upset and as if he had been walking around with a wet underwear wedgie all day.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" she said as she took a few bags from him as they headed out of the store towards the lovely café, Downtown Toronto, Canada, was a pleasant place to do some shopping this time of year, she was just lucky they were on Earth for some shore leave.

"Shopping is fun, you can never go wrong with it" she said happily as he mumbled something she didn't catch, she turned back to him "what did you say?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

He stood up straighter "ohh humm yes dear, everything is alright…lets just go shopping and skip eating so we can get back to the Enterprise faster, I just remembered I have work to catch up on" he said with puppy dog eyes.

He hated shopping.

**4. The Christmas Shoes **by Newsong

"So are you going to tell me why you were late, Uhura and Gaila are ready to ring your neck, they almost through you stood me up…and to tell you the truth I'm pretty pissed too" Christine said.

Leonard was sure he heard anger trying to be almost held back in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked down the steps of the front door of the restaurant they were at, the blue silk evening gown doing nothing to keep her warm in this cold.

"What's wrong Len?" she asked suddenly worried as she noticed a sad look on his face, her anger forgotten as she moved closer to him.

"There was this little boy in front of me, he was taking forever trying to find all the credits he needed for some shoes for him mom, but he didn't have enough so I gave him what he needed" he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"And let me guess, they were all the credits you had and you had to walk here?" he nodded "he said his mom was dying and they were the only thing she wanted for Christmas and he looked sick himself" he said with a sad smile as he hugged her back.

"I wish I could do more for him, for his family Chris" he said and she knew he was holding back tears "I watched his face light up as he thanked me then ran out of the store…" she kissed him gently.

"You did all you could, his mom will be happy and I'm sure he'll be happy for what you did, how you helped him make his mother happy" he nodded "come on, lets go inside and stop thinking about that little boy" she grabbed his hand and started to pull him inside.

**5. Strange** by Reba McEntire

Christine hung up the phone and stuffed more chocolates in her mouth as the tears rolled down her face, her boyfriend, now her ex-boyfriend just dumped her and she was sure the world was going to end.

Her best friend told her to hang in there, things would get better and tomorrow was a new day and all of that, but she was sure that was just something a friend or mother would of told her anyway.

She looked around her bed, it was full of tissue, junk food and pictures of her and Roger, she screamed as she pushed the items off her bed, yea right how would anyone expect her to get over the love her life.

**6. My Life Would Suck Without You** by Kelly Clarkson

She took another drink then stood up as her best friends Uhura, Gaila and Janice gave her the thumbs up and spurred her on, as she made her way to the table where he sat beside the Captain and the First Officer, drinks also littering there table.

"You don't know how much my life would suck without you…" she grabbed him by the collar, wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, not noticing the wolf whistles in the background.

"Marry me Leonard McCoy" she said as she pulled away from him, his lips lightly stained from her lipstick, he just nodded his head and pulled her down on his lap "about damn time" he said before he went back to kissing her.

**7. Do You Ever Dream of Tomorrow** by Vera Lynn

He pulled her to him and ran his hand softly down her back as she lay on his chest "do you ever feel like you should be doing something else?" he asked her as she turned her head to look at him.

"No…I just dream of the future and I keep wondering what tomorrow will be like…" she sighed "like will you still love me or want me if the next new nurse is younger, prettier and her breasts are perkier then mine" he laughed then almost wished he didn't as she started to pull away from him.

"I would never stop loving you Chris…and your breasts are just fine" he said kissing her as he rolled them over and started to show her how fine he through she was, that he would never stop loving her.

**8. The Chemical Workers Song [Process Man]** by Great Big Sea

She helped a man lay down on a cot "don't worry, the doctor will help you soon" she placed a breathing mask over his face, the Enterprise was helping a planet that had a mine collapse, a Federation Planet, and the Enterprise was the closest ship in range.

"I know it's hard to breath, but the soot, dust and smoke in your lungs need to come out and you coughing is going to help" she said as she moved to another bed, these poor miners were working for a few hundred credits a day.

They had to, to feed, clothe and shelter there families, she shook her head as she pulled the sheet up over a nameless man with a black soot covered face, his lungs had been so clogged up nothing doctor McCoy helped him, he died with a breathing mask on his face.

Nurse Chapel sighed as she moved on, more men needed her help, more miners had to live to help their families live, she had to help who she could and cry over who she couldn't later, when her job was done.

**9. White Rabbit** by Jefferson Airplane

"Yes I do think it's true" Christine giggled as she kicked her feet, talking to thin air, but to her she was talking to someone, McCoy wasn't sure who in her rambling.

"Lay down Christine, I need to do some tests" he said for the fifth time, he was ready to use the medical restraints and tie her down "no go away you…you monster" she tried to slap him away but leaned to far forward and almost toppled off the biobed, but he caught her.

"That's the last time I let you leave this god-damn-ship with Jim Kirk!" McCoy said as he helped her lay down "no more other planet food and drink for you" he knew her drink had been spiked but with what he didn't know but he had to find out because his head nurse was higher then a kite.

**10. Ladies Love Country Boys** by Trace Adkins

"He's….he's from the country isn't he? He's a farmer!" Christine's father said as she shook her head and he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Yes ok so he's from the South father but he's a doctor, Doctor Leonard McCoy CMO on the USS Enterprise, not a farmer" she said as her mother shook her head "Christine honey, are you sure he's who you want?" she asked her daughter, who nodded.

"Of course he's who I want to spend my life with mother…mmm Farmer McCoy" she said smiling almost dreamily as she pulled him along behind her into her child home, passed her parents who stood almost frozen to the spot by the front door.

He laughed, yep it was true what he read in the old paper books from centuries ago, ladies always fell for country boys, farmers or anything and there parents almost never liked it.

"Yep, you would love me driving a tracker, in overalls and wearing a straw hat…" she moaned "mother I'm going to get us settled in my room, we'll be down for dinner" she called as she dragged him upstairs to her room and locked the bedroom door behind her.


	2. Another 10 Songs

**Title: **10 More IPod Drabbles about McCoy and Chapel

**Author: **shakeahand55

**Summary: **Here are10 more drabble challenges all about McCoy and Chapel, from the **mccoy_chapel** group on livejournal.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, you'd know if I did.

**Beta: **None

* * *

1. **Monster** by Lady Gaga

The music thumped out from the many speakers around the over-crowded room full of drunk, sweaty people as they danced, drank and some even _got it on_, in the dark corners.

Christine sat with Gaila, Uhura and Janice Rand as they watched the things going on around them, all their eyes catching sight of a tall, dark catch of a man heading their way, two drinks in his hand.

"Have you seen him before?" Janice asked as the other shook there heads "no but I want to see more of him" Christine said licking her lips.

"Ohh do you think he's coming to one of us?" Janice asked hopefully as she took a drink from her glass, the umbrella from the glass twirling in her fingers.

"Oh god I hope so…I so need some sex" Gaila said as she downed her drink, the others nodded in agreement.

**2. Jilted** by The Puppini Sisters

Leonard dropped his coat on the floor and just shook his head, he knew it was true, he knee it was happening but he just didn't want to believe it.

Jocelyn, his wife and mother of his child, was wrapped up in the arms of some other man and in their bed no less, he then, in the words of his friend Nick, went batshit crazy.

He started yelling at both of them, telling his wife, no his ex-wife that it was over, he wanted out and he wanted to know who the other man was, who was her fuck buddy and why.

He packed a few things in a rush, he through about making her leave but he knew it'd be better if he left, better for them and his sanity as he learned the other man was a the son of the head of the company that built Starships.

He couldn't believe it as he left his house that day, he'd be jilted and damn it he was alright now but once he got to the hotel room or wherever he was going he'd sure as hell drink, cry and bitch about his bitch of an ex-wife.

**3. Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray** by Patsy Cline

Christine sat with Roger in the lab as he told her about his latest project, sighing a lonely sigh when Andrea showed up, telling him she had something to show him.

Once upon a time she had gotten along with Andrea, but when she became his lab assistant it seemed Roger was pulling Andrea closer and pushing her away.

Now she couldn't stand that woman and she couldn't just sit here and watch as her once, friend, stole her boyfriend way from her.

**4. Only Prettier** by Miranda Lambert

McCoy's face and body language was the gruff, grumpy, pissed off CMO on the outside but on the inside he was smiling and amused as his new Head Nurse gave just as good as she got.

Nurse Chapel had just finished yelling back at him, and what a mouth on her, he was sure the words coming out of it would make the likes of James T. Kirk blush, but by the gods she was a pretty one.

He knew a true Southern girl when he saw one, she could look sweet, mild and the like, but he was just like her when her temper showed up, and he whoever was on the end of it they had better run for the hills.

Because he knew, she may have been prettier and smaller then him but she was a force to reckon with, one he wouldn't want to meet alone in a dark ally.

**5. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off** by Joe Nichols

She giggled as her earring, that she had been trying to take off to show Uhura, slipped from her fingers and fell into her drink, Uhura snorted.

"Wow" she poured herself another drink, both girls were totally wasted and enjoying every minute of it, "your so drunk" Uhura said as Christine kicked off her shoes.

"Am not" Christine said as she reached for her drink and ended up hitting and spilling it, she giggled again as she nodded "ok so maybe I am a tiny bit" she said laughing as Uhura chocked on her drink.

**6. Same Old Lang Syne** by Dan Fogelberg

She wrapped her arm around him as they swayed to the music, the liquor on their breath and the look in their eyes told the room not to bug them tonight, the two lovers that they were.

But no they knew the truth, they weren't lovers who found each other after years apart, they were old lovers, who had each gone on their own path after falling apart some years before.

"You look good" he whispered to her as she nodded "thanks" she said, the booze giving her the strength to talk to him, because she still held something for him in her heart, something small but something never the less.

"He looking after you?" he asked as the song ended and they moved towards the bar as she nodded "he's wonderful, he's the head of some shipyard…something about building the best ship Starfleet will have ever seen or something" he nodded as he looked at his watch.

"Well I gotta get out of here, Christine will be waiting for me" he lightly kissed her on the cheek "good-bye Jocelyn…take care" Leonard walked out of the bar never looking back as he headed back towards the Academy Hospital, pulling his jacket tighter around him as the wind blew cold air all around.

**7. I'll Always Be There** by Roch Voisine

He held her close to him as they kissed, the loud clapping and cheering going on around them but he noticed only her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Leonard McCoy!" Jim said proudly as they turned to face the crowed, the officer's lounge was full as the crew that could attend, cramped in for the wedding of the CMO and the Head Nurse.

"I'll always be there for you Christine…I'll love you always and I'll never hurt you" he whispered to her as she squeezed his hand before turning her head and kissing him again "I know, and if I catch you cheating on me….they'll never find your body" she said loud enough for Kirk and a few others to hear as they laughed.

**8. Defying Gravity; Kurt's Solo [Glee Soundtrack]** Sung by Chris Colfer

Christine's left hand shook as she signed the last paper, she sighed as she smiled a shaky smile to the recruiter in front of her.

"I feel as if I just sold my soul to the Devil" she said as he smiled warmly "don't worry Miss Chapel or should I now say Cadet Chapel, your in good hands in Starfleet" he aid as he placed her signed papers in a folder then into his desk.

"Welcome to your new life Chapel" she said to herself under her breath as shook his hand for the last time before leaving his office a brand new woman.

**9. You're My Best Friend** by Don Williams

Christine was sure she was going to cry if she wasn't already, Leonard was down on one knee in front of her and the other nurses around her started to cheer and look on happily.

"Christine Marine Chapel, will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped on a plain gold band onto her finger, she knew she was crying now as she wiped the tears from her face as she nodded not able to speak at the moment.

"Yes….yes of course I'll marry you, you big nut. Get up here" she took a breath as he stood up and pulled her to him and kissed her, she was sure her whole body just turned to jelly.

**10. 9 Crimes** by Damien Rice

He pushed her against the wall as he ran his hand through her hair and his mouth found hers, her hands trying to make short work of his clothes.

"Fuck it" he said pulling away from her and pulling his uniform top over his head then his black undershirt, before undoing his pants and sliding them off while she did the same and made short work of her nurses uniform.

He took hold of her once more before he pushed her towards the bed, he knew the unwrinkled bed would soon be messy and full of wrinkles among other things.

He moaned as Christine nipped his earlobe as she ran her hands up and down his chest "fuck me" she said huskily, she needed him and she knew one she got him she didn't plan on ever letting him go.


End file.
